bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Barley
is a cartoon character and a member of the Butcher Gang group from the Bendy cartoons created by Joey Drew Studios. General Description Physical Appearance Barley appears to be a cross between a pirate and a sailor with a white beard, wearing an eye patch for his right eye, a hat and a belt, a pair of white gloves, and holding a corn-cob pipe with his mouth. Even though he is a human, Barley strangely sports "black outlines" around his face but under the mouth similar to Bendy. Considering the size, Barley is in exact same height as Bendy."Nice! Charley is actually the tallest of the Butcher Gang. Barley is the same height as Bendy. :)" - TimetheHobo. April 8, 2018. Twitter. Although Barley lacks a right eye, he still appears to have a furrowed brow over where it's supposed to be. Personality Barley usually has a grumpy attitude and can get easily aggressive, even towards his fellow Gang members. Sometimes he can be ignorant of certain things, as he either doesn't notice or care when he grinds his broom into a pole in "Tasty Trio Troubles". This shows that he has a defining personality trait of being tough yet slow-witted. Cartoon Appearances * The Butcher Gang (1935) - This is Barley's first appearance with the two other members of the gang. * Tasty Trio Troubles (1935) - Barley is employed at the restaurant, where he sets about sweeping, managing to destroy the base of the broom in the process, but he continues to sweep anyway. * Demonic Tonic (year unknown) - TBA Sightings Bendy and the Ink Machine A disturbingly mutilated enemy known as Fisher is a counterpart of Barley, but his head is replaced by Edgar's own disfigured head attaching to a fishing rod as a neck. His original version still appeared in posters and cartoon clips as a cameo. * In Chapter 3: Rise and Fall, Barley and the other two only appeared in the "The Butcher Gang" cartoon poster from the end of the power hallway where the entrance to the last room on Level K is located. * In Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders, Barley, along with Charley and Edgar, appeared in the "Demonic Tonic" cartoon poster located in the balcony of the Research & Design location. * In Chapter 5: The Last Reel, a couple of cartoon clips of the Butcher Gang ("The Butcher Gang" and "Demonic Tonic") are seen in the throne room. Bendy and the Dark Revival Barley's cutout is seen in the game's first screenshot image. Trivia * The design for Barley could have been similar to the character Popeye from the Popeye the Sailor cartoons, as they are both sailors, wear sailor hats, are often shown flexing, gruff-looking expressions, similar square-shaped noses, and both have corn cob pipes. Both of their right eye also has a unique feature, Barely with a right patch eye but Popeye's right eye always remain squinted. ** With a beard, Barley may also resemble Popeye's father Poopdeck Pappy. ** His sailor hat in the poster of the The Butcher Gang cartoon resembles Bendy's hat seen in Bendy and the Ink Machine: Chapter 2's Steam Summer sale image. References Category:Characters Category:Toons Category:BATIM characters Category:BATDR characters Category:JDC characters